The Night Before Life goes on
by SpikedDreams
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend one last night together before Kurt goes to New York. Based off the Carrie Underwood song. Dont own the song or glee r


Kurt and Blaine sat on the roof of the Hudmel 's the last day of summer,tommorow Blaine starts his senior year and Kurt heads to New York. A shiver ran down Kurt's back,so Blaine pulled off his long-sleeved cardigan and wrapping it around his lover before moving in to nuzzle his wet bumped Blaine's nose,so he looked up to see Kurt crying, he kissed his tear away before stubbing his ciggarete bud with his shoe,"Come on babe,let's get out of here."

Kurt looked up at him and his outstretched hand,reminding him so much of that fateful day at helps pull him up,both boys jumping off the fire escape and heading to Kurt's navigator. They took a drive around Lima, looking at the lights and scenery,stopping at the Lima Bean for their usual before they continued driving around in circles putting off as much time as possible,Blaine banged his hands roughly against the steering looked at his boyfriend curiously."This growing up stuff,i just...i just don't wanna let you go!" Blaine kissed his cheek and rubbed his cheek against Blaine's cheek "I don't want this night to end!"  
Blaine looks away from the road for a split second to press his lips to Kurt's "I know SweetLove,I just love you so much!" They finally pulled back into the Hudmel drive way around midnight.

Kurt and Blaine got out,dread filling their stomachs, _this_ has been the moment they've been dreading all summer,_all year_. The moment they have to say pulls Blaine close,pressing their lips together before pulling back and grabbing at the younger boy,he looks him in the eyes with love and passion obvious in them."I'm NEVER saying goodbye to you Blaine Anderson! I love you so much,and this love is too strong to end because of distance,You'll come visit me every weekend in New York,and the ones you don't I'll be coming down here to be with you! We'll skype one another every night,and in a year,you'll be there too!And we'll move into some crappy shoebox apartment,and we'll have crazy sex in all the rooms,and fight over stupid stuff until we're sobbing into eachothers arms saying sorry for how stupid we were,I'll work in a small coffee shop a couple blocks away and you'll work in the book 'll survive off Roman Noodles until we get our big shot, and we'll get married in Cental Park and adopt a couple won't of won't be a fairytale,Blaine,but it'll be our lives,Blaine,Our happily Ever After! Okay?"

Both boys were crying by the placed another kiss to Kurt's lips before slowly backing away."I'll text you in the morning before you board okay Sweetlove? I love you." Kurt's tears started falling a little faster as he 'caught' the kiss Blaine threw to him."I'll be waiting for it Love,see you soon."

Blaine waved goodbye out the window of his car,blowing another kiss to the other boy,who blew one back. Kurt walked inside,closing the front looked at the image of him and Blaine that his was hanging on the dad had taken it after they had gotten together. It was of the two of them in their Dalton uniforms,but Blaine had on his hot pink sunglasses,and Kurt was wearing a pair of his blue ones as they belt out Katy Perry's 'Waking Up In Vegas' as they chased eachother around Kurt's room.

Kurt took the photo off the wall,before climbing the stairs down to his basement placed the photo in his open suitcase,before sinking to the ground and wrapping himself in the cardigan Blaine had forgotten to take back.  
He started sobbing,the ideal of leaving his family was horrid,but the thought of leaving Blaine,even though it would only be for a few months, was like loosing a best friend or beloved was unspeakable.

His phone buzzed from inside of his pulled it out (with a little diffuculty) and opened the text from Blaine.

_And If you have a minute why,dont we go,somewhere only we know.I love you my sweetlove,this is only temporary,we'll be together again soon,I love you.I love you.I love you so fun in New_

Kurt felt his lips turn up. _You're right Blaine,It's only temporary,_ He thought before changing and falling into bed with dreams of a future with Blaine in New York.


End file.
